There is an ever-present need for an improved, simplified and more economical means to hang pictures, mirrors and other framed art on walls in the home and elsewhere. The increased appreciation of art in the home in recent times has stimulated the need for improved picture hangers.
It is therefore the object of this invention to satisfy the above need and to provide a highly effective hanger for framed pictures and the like which is more stable during use than conventional hangers and which dispenses with the necessity for drilling holes or mounting eye screws in the backs of costly and delicate picture frames which are sometimes damaged by such conventional means. The invention also eliminates the need for picture hanging wires which are awkward to install and sometimes unsafe if inadequately tied or twisted.
The present invention also renders the hanging of the pictures and mirrors more convenient and less costly, and once properly installed by means of the invention, there is a lesser tendency for the hung picture to shift from its level attitude. The use of the invention requires no damaging or marring of the picture frame and avoids a common problem occasioned when the wood of the frame is so hard and brittle from aging that it is almost impossible to insert a screw or nail into it without damaging or splitting the wood.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent during the course of the following description.